Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama
by Taishoh12
Summary: InuYasha desvió su mirada, así que no vio como Kagome se ponía en puntillas y se acercaba hacia él, no fue consciente del movimiento hasta que sintió la tibieza de unos labios presionar su mejilla. Se tenso al instante y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.


CAPITULO 17

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su respectiva autora Rumiko Takahashi . Esta Historia fue escrita sin Fines de Lucro.

InuYasha se sorprendió ante las palabras de Seshomaru, jamás pensó que el gran youkai del Norte, aquel que le había despreciado por su naturaleza hanyou y que había renegado de su padre por amar a su madre, ahora estaba enamorado de una humana y nada más y nada menos que Rin. Recordó que Kagome le había comentado que había percibido un cambio en Seshomaru…se preguntó si ella también se habría dado cuenta. Camino pensativo y un poco en shock a la habitación… al entrar se encontró con Kagome y Rin platicando quedamente.

Kagome se disponía a seguir a InuYasha tras verlo salir, justo en ese momento Rin entró en la habitación llamando su atención – **Kagome –Sama no se preocupe, el amo no peleará con InuYasha –Sama.** Kagome se sorprendió un poco ante la tranquilidad con la que aseguró que no pasaría nada, como si fuera algo normal que Seshomaru no respondiera a las provocaciones de InuYasha. Iba a cuestionarle el por qué, cuando esta se le adelantó – **Kagome- sama, me gustaría pedirle si no es mucho atrevimiento, si pudiera caminar conmigo en los jardines hoy por la tarde hay algo que me gustaría platicar con usted –** Kagome podía notar el nerviosismo con el cual le estaba haciendo aquella petición, se sintió con la curiosidad y el deber de ayudarla, por lo que aceptó de inmediato. – **Claro Rin, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte con gusto lo haré –** _Me preguntó si esto tiene que ver con su relación con Seshomaru…estoy casi segura…estos dos están en algo…_ En ese momento sintió la presencia de InuYasha.

Kagome se giró para encontrarse con la imagen de un InuYasha que las miraba pensativo. Se acercó e hizo contacto tomando su mano suavemente, la mirada de InuYasha que hasta ese momento se encontraba dirigida a Rin, se posó sobre los ojos de la azabache, al mirarla pudo notar felicidad y un poco de preocupación en sus ojos – **InuYasha. ¿Está todo bien? Saliste corriendo tan apresuradamente que me dejaste preocupada, iba a seguirte pero Rin-chan me detuvo. Me aseguró que todo estaría bien… ¿lo está? –** El peliplateado le dirigió una sonrisa calmada y asintió atrayéndola a su pecho – **Todo está bien Kagome no te preocupes –** le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Rin veía la escena asombrada, hacia unos momentos se había sentido incómoda ante la mirada que InuYasha le había dado, parecía que estaba buscando algo en ella. Pero al ver a Kagome su mirada y su postura habían cambiado completamente, se veía relajado y feliz, la pareja pareció haberse perdido en su momento pues no repararon en la presencia de Rin, quien veía la escena sonrojada y asombrada.

Ella sabía que Kagome siempre había estado enamorada de InuYasha pero se sorprendió al ver a InuYasha corresponderle su afecto. Parecían perderle uno en el otro. Habían llegado tomados de la mano y Seshomaru se había dirigido a Kagome como la compañera de InuYasha. Rin no había podido evitar escuchar la plática que se había llevado en la habitación, su curiosidad había podido más que el respeto a su amo, pues desde hacía unos meses se estaba comportando un poco extraño a su lado, esto la motivo a escuchar a hurtadillas en busca de alguna información que pudiera ayudarle a entender la actitud del Youkai.

Rin no quería romper el momento tan íntimo que estaba presenciando, pero le resultaba un poco incómodo estar ahí, decidió aclararse la garganta para ayudarles a notar su presencia.

La pareja escuchó el pequeño sonido proveniente de su espectadora, solo entonces salieron de su momento de ensoñación y se sonrieron apenados con Rin.

 **-Disculpen. InuYasha – Sama, Kagome – Sama – deben de estar cansados de su viaje, los acompañare a sus habitaciones, la comida ya ha sido servida y los baños están siendo preparados. Por favor, siéntanse libres de solicitar cualquier cosa que necesiten, el amo dejó instrucciones de que se les atendiera en todo momento…acompáñenme-** y abrió las puertas de la habitación indicándoles que la siguieran.

InuYasha y Kagome la siguieron tomados de la mano, salieron del "despacho" y se dirigieron por un espacioso pasillo decorado con imponentes pinturas de paisajes, y flaqueado por grandes ventanales que daban vista la parte frontal del castillo. Ambos iban admirando la perfecta decoración, con sentimientos de anticipación y emoción.

 _Ha dicho que llegará mañana… por fin sabré si esto es más que un sueño, si Kagome puede permanecer por siempre a mi lado… como mi igual…como mi compañera –_ InuYasha iba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía Kagome caminar algunos pasos más delante de él, con su cabello meciéndose lentamente de un lado al otro por el vaivén de sus caderas, no pudo más que sonreír como tonta ante el pensamiento de tenerlo por siempre a su lado.

Por otro lado… _Seshomaru está actuando extraño…y Rin… ¿qué será aquello que quiere decirme? Bueno, por ahora solo piensa en que estas un paso más cerca de poner unirte a InuYasha Kagome, mañana tendrán todas las respuestas._

Los pensamiento de ambos fueron interrumpidos por Rin quien les mostro dos habitaciones continuas. InuYasha se temía que al estar en el palacio no podrían ser tan libres y dormir en la misma habitación…un sentimiento de pesar lo invadió, había estado durmiendo tan cerca de Kagome, que la idea de estar separados esa noche le resultaba muy dolorosa.

- **Rin-Chan, podrían mover mi comida a la habitación de InuYasha? –** Rin y el mediodemonio a miraron con ojos entornados por la sorpresa – **tenemos algunas cosas que discutir y será mejor si lo hacemos mientras comemos no crees InuYasha –** y le dedicó una mirada tranquila y vivaz, ajena a lo que su proposición podía causar en el palacio. **– Kagome- Sama cl..claro enseguida hago que los sirvientes muevan su comida a los aposentos de InuYasha Sama. –** Una Rin un poco confundida los dejó en la puerta de la habitación.

- **Kagome por más que quiera estar a tu lado en todo momento…no olvides que estamos en el palacio de Seshomaru, los sirvientes no están acostumbrados a servir a una pareja dentro de sus aposentos… -** le decía un sonrojado InuYasha.

 **\- Pues eso va a cambiar…ahora que te tengo conmigo, no pienso perder un segundo más sin tu compañía, además solo comeremos…prometo escabullirme a tu habitación hasta que todos estén dormidos –** le dijo de manera despreocupada mientras inspeccionaba la habitación.

Un InuYasha desde el marco de la puerta le dedicaba una incrédula sonrisa nerviosa con una pequeña gotita de sudor escurriendo su frente – _Kagome…definitivamente eres de otro mundo.-_ pensó.

Los sirvientes pasaron a dejar la comida de Kagome en la habitación continua, InuYasha podía ver sus caras de asombro por lo que estaban haciendo. Seguramente era la primera vez que hacían algo asi…al haber entrado tomados de la mano al palacio el rumor debía de haberse esparcido rápidamente entre los aldeanos, seguramente todos estaban asombrados de que un Hanyou y una Humana formaran una pareja. Eso de alguna manera le hizo sentir orgulloso.

La habitación donde se encontraban era increíblemente espaciosa. Tenían un balcón que daba a los jardines del palacio, y una especia de futón sobre lo que parecía ser una base de madera a la cual llegabas subiendo dos escalones. Kagome pensó que se parecía mucho a una cama tradicional. Tenía diferentes pieles cubriéndola, la azabache reprimió el deseo de echarse y tocar la suavidad de las pieles, supuso que sería demasiado dar una escena así frente a los sirvientes.

Una mujer youkai salió de una puerta dentro de la habitación. Kagome pudo ver antes de que cerrara la puerta por el olor que se adentró a la habitación y un poco de vapor…que ese sería el baño. – **Su baño está listo señor –** dirigiéndose a InuYasha y realizando una reverencia. – **Disfrute de su comida. Si necesita algo solo jale este cordón-** le indicó mostrándole una tela trenzada que quedaba al lado de la puerta principal. El sirviente les hizo un ademán a los demás sirvientes quienes habían terminado de servir la mesa y todos realizaron una reverencia a la pareja mientras salían sigilosamente de la habitación.

Una vez solos, InuYasha admiró a Kagome quien se encontraba viendo hacia los jardines. – **Por fin solos –** exclamó. Kagome volteo y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban. Se acercó a la mesa llena de diferentes alimentos, tomo una uva y se la ofreció al ojidorado, este la aceptó gustosamente y aprovechó para depositar un casto beso en los suaves dedos que acababan de alimentarlo.

 **Ven…sentémonos a comer –** lo animó Kagome. Tomaron asiento y empezaron a degustar la deliciosa comida, - **Por cierto Kagome, de qué estaban hablando Rin y tu hace unos momentos –** Kagome le hizo un ademán de que le permitiera terminar su bocado antes de hablar, a InuYasha le pareció un gesto muy gracioso verla comer apresuradamente- **Rin-chan me pidió que nos viéramos en el jardín una vez que terminara de comer y asearme, al parecer tiene algo que contarme…me pregunto si será referente a la actitud de Seshomaru…InuYasha…¿tú no viste diferente a tu hermano? –** al ojidorado le recorrió un escalofrió al escucharle decir la palabra hermano, se sacudió como si quisiera deshacerse de esa sensación, Kagome rio ante su actitud – **Vamos Kagome no lo llames así que me dan escalofríos, sabes bien que nunca lo fuimos…**

 **Creo que Rin te va a preguntar acerca de nuestra unión –** Kagome se atragantó un poco con la comida – **Seshomaru planea tomar a Rin como su compañera, es por eso que cito a Natsuki, él también quiere saber acerca del ritual. –** Kagome tosió tratando de pasar la comida por la impresión - **Pero..pero si Rin apenas tienes 15 años, ya sé que está bastante desarrollada para su edad, pero aún es una niña InuYasha, cómo se le ocur..-** pero antes de que terminara InuYasha posiciono dos de sus garras sobre sus labios para callarla – **Está consciente de eso Kagome, me dijo que esperaría a que tuviera la edad necesaria. Créeme que me sorprendió tanto como a tí su decisión. Jamás pensé que se enamoraría de una humana y menos de Rin.**

 **-Bueno… yo siempre supe que Rin lo veía con otros ojos, solo no pensé que realmente fuera a suceder tan pronto y fuera correspondida. ¿Crees que ella y Seshomaru ya hayan hablado de eso?**

 **\- Claro que no Kagome, dudo mucho que Seshomaru le hablara de sus sentimientos -** otros escalofrío lo recorrió- **no puedo creer que esa bestia tenga sentimientos.** Acto seguido deposito un casto beso sobre los labios de la azabache, esta se sorprendió pero le correspondió inmediatamente.

\- **Bueno, supongo que tengo que prepararme para platicar de esto con Rin. –** InuYasha asintió.

\- **Iré a darme un baño. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, te hará bien relajar esos músculos-** le dijo mientras acariciaba sus hombros y bajaba lentamente por el costado de sus fuertes brazos. InuYasha cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la caricia. – **Mmm creo que lo necesito. Pero antes de que vayas a tu habitación…podrías tallar mi espalda –** le pidió anhelante.

Kagome sonrió ante su petición y asintió acompañándolo al cuarto de baño. Al abrir la puerta los recibió una nube de vapor, había una especie de tina gigante llena de agua caliente. Kagome se posicionó frente a InuYasha y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la rata de fuego. InuYasha se dejaba hacer, la azabache estaba desvistiendo la parte superior tortuosamente lento, una vez se deshizo de su kosode delineó suavemente su pecho y depositó un beso justo en su corazón. InuYasha se estremeció ante la caricia. Kagome le dio la espalda y entendió que tenía que terminar de desvestirse.

De espaldas al mediodemonio, Kagome escuchaba como removía el resto de su ropa. Estaba tentada a voltear, pero no lo haría, aún no era momento de verlo por completo…ya casi…pero aún no. El sonido del agua moviéndose ante la entrada de InuYasha le indico que era el momento de voltear.

Se topó con su amplia espalda, decidió terminar de empapar ese pedazo de piel y remojo uno de los lienzos que estaban al lado de la tina para absorber agua y dejarla caer sobre los hombros del peliplateado. Este disfrutaba de las atenciones. Kagome siguió con su tarea y terminó de tallar su espalda. Enjuago una última vez los restos de espuma que los aceites habían creado y deposito un beso en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del ojidorado. Esta acción logro sacar un gemido del InuYasha. **– mmgh Kagome –** Volteó un poco y atrajo el mentón de la azabache para besarla lenta y profundamente. Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

 **Listo, es mi turno –** dijo Kagome- **Me apresuraré para hablar con Rin y estar de vuelta a tu lado en menos de lo que piensas…si crees que tardo, ve por mi…estaré en los jardines ne? –** InuYasha asintió y la dejo ir.

Kagome se apresuró a la habitación continua, su baño estaba caliente aún y a diferencia del de InuYasha había pétalos de cerezo en el agua. Sonrió al atribuirle ese gesto a Rin pues una vez le había dicho que era uno de sus aromas favoritos. Se apresuró a lavarse, una vez fuera, se dispuso a buscar ropa en su mochila sin embargo notó un hermoso kimono extendido en el futón. Supuso que Rin lo había dejado preparado así que decidió usarlo.

Se asomó al balcón que daba a los jardines y la vio caminando, salió del cuarto y se dispuso a encontrarla, camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una bifurcación. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no conocía el palacio. Para su suerte se topó con una de los sirvientes quien le indico el camino a los jardines.

Al salir del palacio se asombró de la enorme extensión de los jardines de seshomaru, eran realmente hermosos, Rin se encontraba sentada en una banca de madera, no había reparado en su presencia. Se acercó lentamente y la llamó – **Rin-chan Estoy aquí.-** Rin volteo y le dedico una sonrisa, se levantó y acudió a su encuentro. – **Kagome –sama, muchas gracias por acceder a platicar conmigo, ¿le parece si caminamos por el jardín mientras platicamos?**

 **Claro..pero deja de añadir el Sama a mi nombre Rin, y solo dime Kagome ne? Ya eres una señorita y yo soy tu amiga así que no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad.** Rin se sonrojo un poco ante la petición pero asintió entusiasmada.

 **Bueno Kagome…** dijo su nombre un poco avergonzada al no usar honoríficos. Mientras le indicaba el camino a seguir.- **el motivo por el que quería hablar contigo es porque… sé que InuYasha- Sama y tú ya son una pareja.-** Kagome asintió – **Bueno…verás escuché que el amo llamó a una sacerdotisa y que llegará mañana. Todos en el palacio saben que es la hija de la sacerdotisa que el señor InuTaishoh – Sama consultó cuando iba a unirse a la princesa Izayoi. –** Kagome se sorprendió, así que todos sabían por qué estaban allí, con más detalle del que creían- **dicen que es para ustedes InuYasha –sama y tú, pero también hay rumores de que el amo la llamó para consultarla él también y si es así…significa que el amo tal vez quiera tomar a una humana como su compañera…** Kagome la escuchaba asombrada, Rin definitivamente no pensaba como una niña, había logrado atar cabos muy rápidamente. – **Kagome…yo sé que sabes de mis sentimientos hacia el señor-seshomaru- sama…** le confesó sonrojada – Kagome asintió. – **El señor Seshomaru- sama desde hace unos meses me ha dejado pasar más tiempo con él…me pide que le lea y a veces lo acompaño por las noches en este mismo jardín a caminar en silencio. Sé que él puede escuchar mi respiración y mi corazón desbocado cuando estoy con él, así que sabe que no me es indiferente… aunque hemos pasado más tiempo juntos no sé si el me ve como a su protegida solamente o…como algo más…sé que es muy atrevido de mi parte pensar que el amo pueda sentir algo más que aprecio por mí…pero mi corazón me dice que no le soy indiferente así que…ya no puedo seguir así Kagome…necesito saber si el amo siente algo por mi…-** Kagome la miraba asombrada, jamás pensó que la tímida Rin se mostraría tan segura respecto a sus sentimientos y quisiera hacer algo al respecto con los sentimientos de Seshomaru… **Quiero tu consejo… no sé cómo dirigirme a él, apenas y logro articular algo cuando estamos a solas, y solo hablo del clima o mi día…y él nunca me responde.**

 **-Ya veo Rin, realmente no puedo decirte que decir, lo que puedo hacer es contarte que hace una semanas me encontré en una situación en la que decidí dar todo de mí para avanzar en mi relación con InuYasha, dejé mis miedos atrás y le hable sinceramente de mis sentimientos lo que provocaba en mí, y lo que quería que fuera en mi vida. Esto logró que él mismo tuviera la confianza de hablar sobre sus sentimientos por mí, y henos aquí, buscando la manera de permanecer juntos por siempre. Lo que quiero decir, es que si esperan que el uno tome la iniciativa, tal vez vayan a quedarse así por mucho tiempo y nunca den el paso, a veces somos nosotras quienes debemos hacer algo al respecto. Solo tú conoces a Seshomaru lo suficiente para saber que lograría captar su atención. Solo puedo animarte a que expreses cómo te sientes y defiendas tus sentimientos por el esperando lo mejor. Tal vez todo salga bien y logres que se habrá a ti o tal vez re rechace, pero en ambos casos no estarás en la incertidumbre y eso es mejor que preguntarte siempre que habría sido su hubieras dado ese paso ¿no crees?**

Rin escuchaba atenta las palabras de Kagome, estas la inundaban confianza, ella tenía razón, si no se hubiera armado de valor, InuYasha-sama no se encontraría aquí con ella solicitando permiso a Seshomaru para tomarla como su compañera, tragándose el gran orgullo del hanyou.

- **Tienes razón Kagome…debo hacer algo…muchas gracias Kagome –** le agradeció mientras tomaba sus manos y las apretaba en muestra de apoyo. Acto seguido salió corriendo al palacio dejándola en medio de lo que parecía un laberinto al cual no tenía idea cuando se habían metido.

– **Matte Rin..como salgo.. -** _Genial… ¿ahora como salgo de aquí? Espero que InuYasha venga pronto por mí. –_ Decidió intentar encontrar la salida mientras esperaba a que el hanyou notara su tardanza.

Mientras tanto un InuYasha divertido veía la escena desde el balcón de su habitación. Se había quedado dormido unos minutos en la tina y al despertar se había apresurado a vestirse para ir tras Kagome pensando que había pasado más tiempo del que verdaderamente iba.

Brincó desde el balcón hacia los jardines y aterrizo a unos metros de su amada. Utilizó su olfato para llegar a ella – _Tsk Kagome como te encanta meterte en problemas Keh! –_ peso divertido.

Se dirigió hacia dónde provenía ese inconfundible aroma a cerezos impregnados en la blanca piel de su amada, el sol empezaba a meterse y en el cielo se apreciaba un espectáculo de rosas, amarillos y rojos, hacía mucho que no veía un atardecer tan hermoso. Se apresuró a llegar al lado de su joven pareja para hacerle compañía en tal espectáculo. Quería sorprenderla así que no le dio tiempo de que sintiera su presencia y la tomo en brazos en un rápido movimiento que la sorprendió, corrió unos metros en busca del árbol perfecto para el espectáculo. Al encontrarlo de un salto se posicionó en la mejor rama con vistas al horizonte. Atrajo a la azabache contra du pecho y recargo su mentón en los suaves cabellos. – **Hace mucho que no disfrutamos de uno de estos ne?-** le susurro. – **mmhhj-** respondió Kagome relajándose dejando caer todo su peso en el fuerte pecho del peliplateado. Le había sorprendido hace unos momentos al llegar tan repentinamente, pero una vez en sus brazos supo que se trataba de InuYasha y se relajó.

Seshomaru veía la escena desde su habitación, había seguido el olor a rin y había presenciado como platicaba con Kagome para después salir sonriente y corriendo hacia el palacio. Se peguntó que habían platicado, estaba por cerrar los ventanales del balcón cuando vio salir a InuYasha rumbo a Kagome, presencio la escena y dentro de él un dejo de envidia lo sorprendió. Debía admitir que nunca había visto a una pareja más feliz que ellos, sin importarles lo que piensen los demás de su unión. Le dio la espalda esa imagen que lo incomodaba y se adentró en su habitación. Había estado tan concentrado en la pareja que no había reparado en el sonido de un desbocado corazón justo detrás de su puerta el cual pertenecía a un aroma que él conocía muy bien.

 _Rin…que hace fuera de mi habitación. –_ Nunca nadie acudía al ala privada de seshomaru salvo los sirvientes de confianza que desde años se dedicaban a darle mantenimiento a sus aposentos. Rin nunca había estado allí antes. Esto lo altero bastante, de repente juraría que se había puesto nervioso, sintió su respiración apenas acelerarse y su corazón latir un poco más rápido de lo normal. – _si no hago ruido se irá –_ pensó.

 **Se..sesho..-** Podía escuchar el nerviosismo en la voz de su protegida.

 **Seshomaru – sama, sé que está ahí…shikaru** (uno de los sirvientes) **me ha dicho que acababa de entrar en sus aposentos hace unos momentos cuando pregunté por Ud.** El corazón de Rin cada vez latía más rápido- **sé qué es un atrevimiento muy grande de mi parte el estar aquí pero…tengo algo que decirle…y si no lo hago ahora no lo haré jamás.**

Seshomaru estaba paralizado, nunca pensó tener a Rin fuera de su habitación, a unos minutos del anochecer, alterada y envuelta en nerviosismo. Por un momento las posibilidades de abrirle la puerta se presentaron ante él y le hicieron dudar aún más de su entereza.

Es cierto que quería tomarla como su compañera y sabía que Rin tenía sentimientos por él, pues había escuchado hablar a las mujeres youkai del palacio como sufría cada vez que salía de viaje para defender la tierras y revisar su territorio. Sin embargo no fue plenamente consciente de los sentimientos que provocaba en su protegida hasta que una noche mientras la veía dormir su nombre salió en un gemido de sus labios… _Seshomaru-sama –_ aún podía recordar la sensación que ese sonido había provocado en su cuerpo…algo que nadie en los cientos de años que llevaba viviendo había logrado. El recuerdo lo paralizó más.

Al otro lado de la puerta los minutos pasaban y Rin se desesperaba. Sabía que si se iba ya no tendría el valor nuevamente de decirle como se sentía… por cada minuto que pasaba sus esperanzas se iban marchitando…una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla ante la idea de Seshomaru saliendo por su balcón y dejándola tras esa barrera sin oportunidad de confesar sus sentimiento.

El olor a una lágrima lo regresó de su estado de shock…

Rin empezaba a darse la vuelta para regresar por el gran pasillo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta frente a ella abrirse. Ahí estaba, tan imponente y apuesto como siempre, con la luz de la luna filtrándose por su balcón, descansando en sus plateadas hebras, dándole un baño de misterio.

- **Rin** _–_ salió de los labios del youkai, en cuanto terminó de decir su nombre sintió todo el cuerpo de su protegida en contacto con el suyo, Rin se había lanzado a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo sobremanera aferrándose a su kimono pues esa noche no traía su armadura.

Seshomaru la tomo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras la metía a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

\- **Lo amo-** Soltó Rin sobre su pecho, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Seshomaru se paralizó ante tales palabras- **Sé que no debería…amo…lo sé…** Decía una temblorosa rin con su rostro aún enterrado en el fuerte pecho del youkai, sentía que si lo miraba a los ojos no podría continuar- **Pero lo hago…lo amos desde hace mucho tiempo y hace unos meses me ha permitido compartir más tiempo con usted…y…Seshomaru – Sama…han sido los meses más felices de mi vida. Y me hicieron pensar que tal vez usted no me veía como una niña más, solo como su protegida, sé que posiblemente me odie por estos sentimientos… por pensar que usted sería capaz de sentir algo más que un ligero aprecio por mí ,y no le pediré que diga nada…es solo que ver a la srita. Kagome tan feliz con InuYasha – Sama…no quiero guardar esto por más tiempo…si quiere que deje palacio lo haré…solo quería que lo supiera… Lo siento.**

Seshomaru no estaba preparado para escuchar toda esa información. Un sentimiento que antes no había podido ponerle nombre lo inundó…y pensó… - _Así que esto es lo que se siente…_

Carlo a Rin y la posicionó sobre el futón. Rin lo vio arrodillarse frente a él, ella aún sollozaba y no podía levantar su cabeza para encararlo por la vergüenza. Estaba preparada para que le dijera que se fuera de palacio, que cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él podía querer a una humana, pero nada de eso llego. Esperó a que se tranquilizara y posicionó una de sus garras en su mentón, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrarán.

Cualquiera habría dicho que la mirada de Seshomaru era la misma, mirada fría y vacía de siempre, pero Rin lo conocía mejor que nadie y pudo ver algo diferente en ella, esto hizo que se sonrojara furiosamente, podía sentir el calor de su sangre acumulada en sus mejillas. Seshomaru limpio con su otra mano los restos de lágrimas en el rostro frente a él. La visión de Rin sollozando, sonrojada y luchando por sostenerle la mirada le pareció lo más exquisito que había visto antes.

 **Rin –** La pelinegra saltó ante la mención de su nombre – **Aún no es momento de tomarte. Debes esperar –** No era precisamente la mejor confesión de amor, pero para Rin era todo lo que necesitaba para comprobar que Seshomaru la quería como su compañera y aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer, esta vez se deslizaron hasta caer sobre las garras que sostenían su mentón, pero Seshomaru podía ver que eran lágrimas de felicidad pues lloraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Acto seguido acercó su rostro al de la pequeña y unió sus labios en un contacto fugáz. Fue todo lo que basto para que el corazón de rin cediera y cayó desmayada en sus brazos.

Seshomaru estuvo a punto de asomar una media sonrisa ante la visión. La acomodó en el futón y la tapo con una de las mantas.

Se dirigió al balcón y contemplo la luna.

 **Vaya herencia la que nos has dejado padre. Tsk.**


End file.
